


Protector Of Wisdom, Guardian Of Life

by gaialux



Category: Christian Bible (Old Testament)
Genre: Drabble, Gan Eden | Garden of Eden | Jannah, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-10 01:28:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2005779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaialux/pseuds/gaialux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"After he drove the man out, he placed on the east side of the Garden of Eden cherubim and a flaming sword flashing back and forth to guard the way to the tree of life."</p><p>Genesis 3: 24</p>
            </blockquote>





	Protector Of Wisdom, Guardian Of Life

**Author's Note:**

> My 2AM thoughts usually revolve around religion. The Garden of Eden interests me.

He was the final one.

Speaking to God as the others moved on to protect places further west on earth.

The sword still burnt, flames dancing and catching. Surrounding the single tree which none other touched. Flowers and trees bloomed strong and tall, animals ran and grew.

It was as though nothing had touched this fruitful landscape. For God was able to rebuild and repair. To keep the beauty pure and untouched; raw, expansive. The tree of all salvation protected most heavily by this now single angel and a sword which would never burn out.

Waiting for man to find?


End file.
